


【贺红】真凶（上）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 42





	【贺红】真凶（上）

晨风扬起窗边帘，新鲜的阳光渗进屋内，打在睡梦中那人薄薄的眼睑上。  
眼皮轻耸，莫关山淡眉微蹙，缓缓睁眼。  
一夜无梦，他少有睡得这么沉，就像……死了一样。  
距离闹钟响还有一分钟，他的视线从床头移向大敞的窗口。  
我明明记得睡前关了窗……！  
突然想起什么，莫关山猛地掀开被子，身体就这么暴露在浅淡的光线下。  
布满红痕、青紫，腿间还残留着干涸白浊的赤裸身体。  
少年的呼吸瞬间停滞，迟钝的感官如潮水尽数袭来。遍布周身的酸痛和身下难以忍受的刺痛让莫关山顷刻间红了眼眶，他哆哆嗦嗦地撑起身体试图下床，又在闹铃响彻的刹那由于双腿无力狼狈地跌倒在地。  
“关山？”门外是母亲关切的问候，“怎么啦？没事吧？”  
“没事，妈！”嗓音是出了声才被发觉的沙哑，莫关山努力咽下口水润喉，抑制声线里的颤抖，“我起来了！”

花洒下的少年下了很大决心才把手指伸进那眼红肿的穴。  
“唔……”空余的手抠紧瓷砖缝隙，莫关山死死咬住下唇才把痛呼咽回去。  
那个人，尽管不知道是谁，无论尺寸亦或是粗暴，都是莫关山无法承受的。  
他花了一刻钟把自己清理干净，穿上特意挑选的长袖卫衣。  
对着镜子贴创口贴，脖子上那枚近乎是咬痕的吻痕被遮得只剩了个边。  
餐厅里的莫母已经做好早饭：“儿子，脸色怎么这么差？”  
“哦，”莫关山抓抓脑袋，尽量让自己显得自然，“昨晚忘记关窗户。”  
“又？”将碗筷摆至他面前，莫母嗔怪道，“这个月已经第三次了吧？就算是春末，夜里也是很凉的，小心把自己吹感冒！”  
点头应下母亲的叮嘱，莫关山抓起包子塞嘴里，用盈满鼻腔的香气按下胃里翻腾的不安。

在校门口捕捉到那抹红色，贺天无声无息地跟过去，一把勾住他的脖子：“早~莫仔，一夜不见，有没有想我啊？”  
一如既往，莫关山掷了把眼刀过来；不同平常，那把眼刀虚浮无力，更显眼的是那苍白的脸色。  
“手拿开，别勾着我。”怀里的躯体是和平时不同的僵硬，错愕之余贺天松掉手臂的力气。  
“心情不好？谁又惹我们莫哥了？”嘴上打着哈哈，贺天的视线落在莫关山颈侧那块创口贴上，“这啥？”伸手就去摸。  
“别碰！”将人一掌推开，莫关山揣着狂跳不停的心脏狠狠瞪了数米外几个趔趄才站稳的贺天一眼，头也不回地离开。  
身后见一靠在展正希身上，嚼着蒸饺口齿不清：“你又怎么惹他了？大清早火气这么大？”  
从校门口到班级这段路，莫关山走得很艰难。步子小了，会被贺天追上；步子大了，又扯着伤口。贺天那个吃激素长大的，又高又壮，压在他肩上的刹那差点没让他腿一软跪地上。好不容易咬着牙走到课桌前，顶着满头虚汗莫关山又犯了难。  
自己现在这个情况，好像不太适合坐下。

一口咬定是贺天惹了莫关山不开心，热心肠见一踩着放学铃声奔到他班上。远远瞅见那头搁在桌面的红毛，见一三步并两步，一个飞跃扑莫关山背上：“莫仔，打球去啊！”  
睡得迷糊的莫关山半梦半醒间被一重物泰山压顶，这要放在往常也就罢了，眼下他身上带有难言之隐，被见一这么一压，当即痛得想拔刀杀人。  
“我操！”条件反射一个肘推把见一怼得站不住脚，要不是展正希正好站他身后肯定得摔个大屁股墩。  
这一嗓子吼得整个班都没了声，饶是见一心再大，这会儿也委屈地扁了嘴：“怎、怎么了嘛……我只不过是想叫你去打球……”  
莫关山脸色煞白，满身虚汗被窗外凉风一吹，当即晃了身形。展正希从背后搂着见一，微不可察地皱了皱眉。  
“……抱歉。”从桌洞里抓出包，莫关山绕开二人，独自往教室外走，“我不舒服，今天就不打了。”  
人群渐散，展正希扶着见一站好，回头递给后门外的贺天一个眼神。后者点点头，攥紧包带跑步跟上。

莫关山在走出校门的第一个拐角被追上。  
贺天走他身边，识趣地没有制造肢体接触：“莫仔，去你家蹭饭啊？”  
莫关山烦得要命，扭头狠狠剜他一眼，却是对那张眯眯笑脸放不出狠话。  
对于贺天时不时的登门拜访，莫母习以为常并喜闻乐见。  
“都说了，人来就行，不用总带这么多东西。”把贺天迎进门，莫母无奈地接下少年塞进她掌心的购物袋，“这孩子。”  
“我哥要知道我总来您这儿蹭饭还不尽礼数会揍死我的。”贺天跟着她进厨房，“需要我帮什么忙阿姨您吩咐！”  
莫关山没有那个力气去吐槽贺天生活废柴，他躲进卧室瘫上床，一天的奔波耗尽了他所剩不多的体力。

厚脸皮又一次成功赖在莫关山家里留宿。  
轻车熟路地从柜子里抱出棉絮，贺天在床边打好地铺，支棱着脑袋看床上那位闭目养神的爷：“这儿没别人，跟我说说莫仔，谁惹到你了？”  
莫关山掀开眼皮，居高临下：“你。”  
笃定要从莫关山嘴里撬出个人名来，贺天干脆爬上床，掀了被子就往莫关山身上挤。  
“干什么！”莫关山蹬腿就把人往外踹，“滚下去！”  
“你不说，我今天就不下去了！”四肢八爪鱼一样缠住莫关山，贺天鼓着嘴往他脖子里吹气。莫关山怕痒得厉害，窝在贺天怀里哭也不是笑也不是，缩着脖子躲躲藏藏，一不留神露出睡衣底下腰间的一截青紫。  
贺天的目光在触及它的刹那冷了下去，他放开莫关山，不顾阻拦一把揪起宽大的睡衣下摆，交错的斑驳痕迹瞬间充斥他的大脑。  
“这是……怎么回事？”莫关山还在试图遮掩，没听见贺天发颤的声音，他一把钳住莫关山的手腕，五指在白皙的皮肤上留下红痕，“我问你这是怎么回事？！！！”  
顾及隔壁的莫母，贺天压抑了音量，但他藏不住质问里汹涌的怒意。莫关山被结结实实吓了一跳，下意识抬头望向贺天，后者眼底的猩红灼得他眼眶发热：“我、我不知道……我不知道，贺天……”  
贺天看着莫关山，眼睁睁看着这个不轻易示弱的人毫无征兆地落下泪。他重复着那四个字，断断续续，语无伦次，每一次无措的吐息都往贺天心尖上插一把刀。拉着莫关山的手腕，贺天把人强势地拽进怀里，感受着胸口不断扩大的润湿，忍下满心酸涩，伸手抚上莫关山单薄的后背：“没事了，莫仔。有我在，没事的。”

TBC.


End file.
